Nightmare at Freddy's
by Umbram Consolationis
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a new night guard with some rather unique, and terrifying abilities. He however is not the scariest thing in the pizzeria, and he, along with the animatronics, must uncover the dark secret within the restaurant and take vengeance for those who have been harmed by it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is the product of wondering what would happen if FNAF met The Thing. I didn't put this under crossovers because I'm not really merging universes, just cutting a character out of one and pasting him in another. If you disagree with this please tell me as it would aid me greatly in the future. As always I own nothing, The Thing belongs to John Carpenter and FNAF belongs to its developer.

* * *

_Night One:_

It sat there, staring blankly at the goofy cup-cake on top of the out-dated and broken security monitors. "It" was the best way to describe the creature as its gender was relative to the situation. Currently it was male. A male human named…

His eyes widened. _Dammit! I've forgotten my name._ It was a false name, but it was still a stupid mistake. He checked the falsified ID in his pocket. "Edgar Donalds," he read aloud to himself. It was not his best work, but it would suffice…for now.

He jolted when he heard the watch on his wrist chime out the tune that signified 11:45. _Show time._

The job, to most, would have seemed mundane and boring. Watching animatronics all night evidently did not attract most people. That was what had attracted him to it. It was at night, away from people and in a place that most would simply ignore. That was what he wanted: to lay low, stay out of the light and be left to his own devices.

He watched on as the clock on the tablet ticked slowly over to 12:00. He began flicking through the cameras and stopped at the kitchen. No video just audio. His lip curled in a snarl. _Trust humans to let something break and then not fix it._ A sound caught his attention. It was the phone ringing.

He hit the "accept call" button and listened. A pre-recorded message. He continued flipping through the cameras while paying minimal attention to the caller. At least until he heard the line about the animatronics roaming about… _So that's why you need me. To make sure your precious machines don't wonder off. So, I'm the warden of this prison for robots am I? So be it._

He continued to listen to the bumbling fool on the other end for a while slightly amused at how nervous the human seemed. His amusement died when his predecessor came to the subject of what would happen should the animatronics find him.

He ended the call and picked up the tablet and flipped to the stage camera. The bunny was gone… He heard a metallic thud and looked up into the face of a giant, purple, animatronic bunny…

Freddy was annoyed. Annoyed that management continued to bring in these new guards. That they continued to try and restrict their freedom, to make them slaves.

He was pulled out of his mental rant by Bonnie returning to the stage. "Did he put up much of a fight?" he asked the purple bunny. It was by no means an elegant solution, but at least it was worth a try. Anything for the freedom of his family…

"He didn't struggle at all, Freddy." Bonnie replied. "Ah! So another easy one then?" When Bonnie didn't answer Freddy looked up and saw the look of worry on his friend's face. "Bonnie, what is it?" he asked. "He didn't fight, Freddy, but when I took him to the suit…he…he laughed." "He laughed?" asked Freddy, a hint of disbelief finding its way into the question. "He laughed and said 'See you tomorrow bunny boy'", Bonnie finished, looking somewhat shaken by the experience.

Freddy slapped him on the back and said, "Well we shall see about that won't we?" He did his best to sound jovial, but the story had disturbed him.

Ted Ferguson, the head janitor, walked into the storage room. He stopped upon seeing the blood oozing from within one of the empty suits. He sniggered to himself. "So they got you on your first night did they? What a moron!" He continued to snigger as he dragged the suit out the back to dispose of it.

When he got into the alley behind the pizzeria, he put the suit against a wall and rested against the wire fence that blocked the path to the street. The streets were still deserted as it was still early in the day.

A sharp sound of bones snapping caught his attention, and he turned to behold a sight that made the blood run cold in his veins. The head of the suit had split open to reveal a mouth lined by vicious, gnarled teeth. Several tendrils extruded from deep within the throat and began to flail about as it let out a low, inhuman moan.

He was so caught up looking on in terror at this, that he never even saw the massive claw that sliced him in two.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy sat in the cove, gently tracing the tears in her suit with the edge of her hook. The sound of children's laughter filtered through the curtain. She looked up when she heard Freddy start up another song. She peeked through the gap in the curtain to see the children cheering and clapping along with the tune. It brought a small smile to her metal lips.

She missed the days when she could be out there singing to the kids. More than that she missed the days when she was one of those kids…

It was a fact known only to them and the heartless bastards in management. Decades ago she and four of her friends had been normal, everyday children who, like those she was looking at now, had loved coming to the pizzeria. That all stopped when they were kidnapped and then, her eye twitched involuntarily at the horrific memory, murdered.

They never saw the people's faces, save one, but they had deduced that they worked in, and were among the management of the restaurant.

Each one felt the same pain of death as she had, and the same horrific realisation when they woke up to find their souls, their very essence, trapped inside these metal shells. They grew up being forced to work for the very people who had put them in this situation, without any form of retribution. Well…that wasn't entirely true.

One night in 1987 she saw someone in the crowd who looked familiar. She soon realised it was one of the murderers, the only one whose face she had seen, and then she dove after him. He was surprised to say the least…that was until she took a chunk out of the front of his head.

For that the management had put her permanently out of order, and she was left to decay. She sighed at the memory, and went back to carving shapes into the cove floor.

Edgar gave one last great pull and wrenched his now bloated and deformed body from the suit. He no longer looked even remotely human, and realised he would have to crawl through the sewers to reach his home. _AGAIN!_ He thought bitterly to himself.

He looked over to the shredded remains of the janitor's clothing. The little fool had not provided a satisfying meal but it would last him a short while. His claw knocked against a small square of plastic he had regurgitated after his meal. To his surprise he realised it was a security key-card. He picked it up along with his fake ID and slithered his massive body into the sewer. _Get ready you animatronic horrors: a REAL nightmare is coming!_

_11:45 pm_

Edgar walked down the hall, now fully human once more after a lengthy session of bone rearrangement. His curiosity was eating away at him. He needed to know what this key-card unlocked. He scoured the restaurant until he came to the only door in the entire establishment with a device on the lock which required a card to open.

The door itself was plain with no markings or label. _Odd_ he thought to himself. He reached forward and slid the card through the reader. The door gave a slight click. He turned the knob and pulled it open. What he saw inside was enough to make even him sick.

Lining the walls were photos. Photos of the dead, presumably with the people who made them that way. They were always the same group of people, one of which he recognised as the janitor he had ended that morning.

He was pulled from his horror by the sound of a child screaming. His mind made a connection, and a thought crystallized. _Not while I'm here,_ he said to himself.

He turned towards the sound and stalked off. Ready to bring down his wrath upon this creature.

Foxy was preparing herself for the sprint she was about to make towards the night guard's office when the piercing sound of a child's scream split the air. She looked up in horror. _No…not again!_ She burst from the cove and set off towards the sound of the screaming. The screaming stopped and she feared the worst. When she rounded the corner, she could not believe the sight that met her eyes.

Edgar walked out of the hallway which contained the room of horrors. He saw a man pulling a very unwilling child along. The man stopped upon seeing him.

"What do you want?", he shouted at Edgar. "I'm with security here sir, and I must inquire as to what you are doing with the child," he responded keeping his tone civil. "This little guy is lost, so I'm taking him to my office to phone his parents." As an after-thought he added," I'm the head accountant of the pizzeria." As he said this he gave the child's arm a tug, the child resisted.

Edgar advanced on him. "Let the child go sir," as he said this he began to drop his cover. His irises glazed over with red. His hands began to lengthen and sharpen into claws. He grinned with a mouth full of gnarled fang-like teeth. "Let. The Child. Go," as he said this he grabbed the man's arm and, giving it a quick jerk, snapped it like a twig. The child scurried off into the darkness.

The man looked up in horror. Edgar simply grinned and said matter-of-factly, "When you murder people you shouldn't take photos of yourself doing it." When he saw realisation dawn on the man's face he plunged his claws into the man's gut until he felt the tips scrape against the man's spine.

"Tell me," he said as he calmly worked his fingers around inside the man's abdomen, "how it feels to be the weak one; the one who sees their death coming and can do nothing about it." The man couldn't answer, most likely due to the blood welling up in his throat. Edgar leaned in closer to the man's ear, "Now…die!"

He wrenched his hand from the man's stomach and plunged his index and middle fingers into the man's eye sockets before pulling the entire upper half of his head off, leaving only his lower jaw and tongue. He dropped the two portions of the dead body and turned just in time to see a metal fist coming his way.

The blow knocked him against the wall, and by the time he had opened his eyes once more, he had a large animatronic fox on top of him with its hook pressed to his throat. "What are you?" it growled. With a grin he replied, " That depends. Are with the child or with him?" he gestured toward the mangled corpse. "What?" the fox pushed its hooker deeper into his throat.

"Well, if you are with the child, I am nothing to fear, but if you are with him, then I am your worst nightmares personified," to emphasise his point he pushed his claws against its chest. Realising the vulnerability of its position, the fox lowered its hook and backed away. It went to follow the direction the child had taken when Edgar grabbed its shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?", he growled. "To find that boy," the fox snarled, "to get him out of here."

Edgar released his grip and backed away. "I will be watching you on the cameras, and if you hurt that child, I will end you." As the fox turned to leave he added," When you're done there, you might want to see what's behind the open door down there," he gestured toward the corridor he had originally come down. He turned and left for the security room without another word.


End file.
